The present invention is related to a system for controlling an execution of a computer program, and also to a method for controlling an execution of a computer program.
JP-A-2000-29956 discloses such a conventional technique that the existing application programs are controlled by way of the workflow system. In this prior program control system, the cession handle containing the cession program by which the commencement/commitment of the transaction of the application program can be described excutes processes of the application according to a request of a client. By this, one process is accomplished, while the workflow is executed, by controlling the existing application programs by the workflow system via a plurality of clients.